


A King, A Rose, and A Shadowhunter

by lovelyellie



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First AO3 Post, also the title idk what she is but, idk if you'd call this angst but ???, pls tell me what you guys think, queen of air and darkness spoilers ahead, this isn't that good but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyellie/pseuds/lovelyellie
Summary: Kieran is the King of the Unseelie Court which means he has certain responsibilities. One of which being, producing an heir.





	A King, A Rose, and A Shadowhunter

Mark and Cristina held hands as the Eternidad deposited them outside of the cottage. It was late, around 10 pm in the mortal world, and the two had come home to see Kieran. He had told them not to expect him until 11.

  
Inside, Mark started a fire in the fireplace while Cristina pulled out things for sandwiches. Mark soon joined her. They talked and laughed as the time passed, waiting for the other third of themselves. When the sandwiches were done, and Cristina’s watch struck 11:30, she began to worry.

“Where could he be?” she asked Mark. Mark was leaning the sink, his arms across his chest. “Probably just court, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”  
But midnight came and went, and there was still no sign of Kieran. Cristina and Mark had moved to the living room, Cristina laying on the old couch the three had bought and Mark pacing in front of the fireplace.

Mark looked out a window into the forrest beyond. He knew Kieran wouldn’t be late for no reason, especially not this late. Maybe he forgot, Mark thought to himself.  
No, he wouldn’t have. This was going to be the only time the three of them were all together for the next month, as Cristina was heading back to the Mexico City Institute to spend time with her family for Dia de Los Muertos. He wouldnt have forgotten. At some point Mark had sat down on the floor, leaned up against the couch, and fallen asleep.

Kieran stepped off Windspear, touching the ground lightly. It was very late, the moon would be gone in a few hours. He patted the horse thankfully and it sped off. Kieran looked at his cottage. He could see smoke coming from the chimney, alerting him that his loves had already arrived.  
Kieran left his coat and shoes in the entrance hall closet, where he saw two shadowhunter jackets and boots already there. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw the remnants of the sandwiches they had obviously eaten. On the island next to the sink was a single sandwich obviously left out for him. He smiled at it before going out to the living room.

He leaned against the doorway of the living room, staring at his loves. Cristina was curled up on the couch, her hair in a braid. Mark sat next to her on the floor with his head hanging low. Kieran sometimes wondered what the two of them saw in him. They both were perfect but Kieran was flawed. In the dark nights he was forced to spend alone in the Unseelie Court he sometimes wondered if they would tire of him.

Kieran made his way over to the duo. He kissed the top of Mark’s head and then Cristina’s forehead. This caused her to stir, opening her eyes. Cristina saw the blue haired faerie in front of her and smiled at him. He was here, he was safe.

“Hi,” she whispered.

He smiled back at her softly. “I did not mean to wake you.”

“I’m glad you did.” She sat up and took one of Kieran’s hands, pulling him down for a kiss. Kieran smiled into the kiss. This was home. Cristina and Mark were home.

Mark stirred awake on the floor, looking around blurry eyed until he saw Kieran. Mark smiled, standing up to wrap him in a hug.  
Kieran sat down next to Cristina on the couch and Mark sat on the floor again.

“How long have you two been here?” he asked.

“A few hours. We got here at 10.” Kieran sighed. He hadn’t meant to make them wait so long. He knew this would be his last chance to see Cristina for a month and he hadnt been able to spend time with her.

“I apologize for being so late. Court was... difficult today.”

Mark cocked his head to the side. “What happened?”

Kieran shook his head. “Nothing to worry your heads over my loves.”

Cristina took his hand and squeezed. “Nothing usually always means something. Whats wrong?”

Kieran looked at her and Mark. He knew he would have to breach the topic sooner or later but he would have preferred later, possibly never. Kieran took a deep breath.  
“They want me to take a wife. They say I’ve been King for a year now, and should be considering the fact that I need an heir.”

Mark and Cristina were quiet. Kieran hung his head. Cristina squeezed his hand again and he looked up at her.

“Then you need to take a wife.”

Kieran stared at her, then at Mark to see if he had heard correctly.

“My lady,” Kieran said, “I cannot marry without love. If I had my way I would marry you both and have you as my Consorts. But as you are well aware, the heir must be a pureblood faerie.”

Being together a year, marriage had been a talking point, wanting to know if the others would be open to it. They had all agreed that yes, at some point, it would be good to marry. But it had always been a pipe dream to Kieran. He knew he would eventually be forced to take a wife and it seemed that that day was upon him.

“Kier,” Mark said, kneeling in front of him, “we always knew you’d have to do this at some point. You have to have an heir and neither of us can provide you one. We knew this would happen.”

Kieran looked at the blonde boy with sad eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run away with them, start a life all new and away from Faerie courts and shadowhunter law, but that was not possible.

“We love you Kieran,” Cristina said. “We understand that you have to do your duty to Faerie.”

Kieran looked between them both. He understood now. “Then this shall be the last we meet. I will miss you both terribly.”

Cristina looked at Mark alarmed.

“Kier, what?” he asked.

Kieran looked at him. “As mortals say, you are ‘dumping me’ correct?”

Cristina let out a breath, almost like a laugh.

“Kieran, no we arent dumping you.”

“Then-“

Mark cupped Kieran’s face in his hands and kissed him. “We love you, and we understand that you have to do things for your kingdom. Telling you we’re okay with you marrying doesn’t mean we are ending this.”

Cristina leant over and kissed Kieran’s temple. “You silly person.”

Kieran stared at them both. “If... when I marry, what will you two be? I refuse to expose you the the cruelty of court as human throwaways.”

“We’ll just be... us,” Mark said.

Kieran shook his head, feeling tears come to his eyes. “I cannot allow you to continue seeing me when I marry.”

“Why?” Cristina asked.

Kieran looked at her and she realized that he was close to tears. “Because I never want you both to think you are lesser.”

Cristina wrapped her arms around Kieran. She felt Mark’s arms go around her and Kieran as well.

“We know we aren’t lesser, mi amor,” Cristina whispered.

“We know we mean the world to you,” Mark said quietly. Cristina leaned back to look at Kieran in the eyes. “No matter what, even if your silly court sees us as throwaways, we know we are not. We know that to you, our King, we are your life. As you are ours.”

“And that is all that matters,” Mark said kissing Kieran’s temple.


End file.
